


Would you like whipped cream with that?

by lionspride



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baristas, Dirty Talk, Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators, Whipped Cream, i guess that's it?, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionspride/pseuds/lionspride
Summary: Barista Taekwoon and Sanghyuk with whipped cream...what more do I need to say?





	

The bell on the front door rang, signalling a customer entering the cafe. Taekwoon stopped wiping down the table and tucked the rag into his apron, stepping around the counter to work the cash register.

 

“Welcome, can I take your order?” He asked, almost bored with the generic script. Then he jolted to attention. Not now. Fuck. His ass started vibrating, and he fought against the distraction. Taekwoon kept his face as blank as possible, but he was starting to pant, and his face was flushed.

 

The customer squinted at the menu on the wall, oblivious to Taekwoon’s discomfort. “I’ll have a latte with an onion bagel.”

 

Taekwoon barely suppressed a moan as the vibrations sent torturous pleasure raking through his body. Luckily, the counter hid his hard erection that strained against his black jeans. He couldn’t help looking over at Sanghyuk, who was innocently wiping a table on the other side of the cafe.

 

Taekwoon’s breath was coming out in short pants, but he forced himself to say, “Do you want, ah, cream cheese on that?” He finished with an involuntary groan.

 

“No thanks,” the customer said, giving Taekwoon an odd look. Taekwoon took the woman’s money with a shaking hand and turned to make the coffee.

 

Thank god making coffee was second nature to him, because all of his attention was spent on stopping himself from writhing as the vibrations worked through his body. He was sweating as he handed the customer her order.

 

She leaned in and asked quietly, “Are you okay?”

 

Taekwoon didn’t trust his mouth to speak, so he just nodded. The woman left with a glance over her shoulder.

 

The shop was now empty except for him and Sanghyuk. The vibrator suddenly stopped. Taekwoon’s hips bucked forward. He was so close, but without the sensations running through his ass he was left with nothing. Taekwoon was sorely tempted to touch himself, but he knew that was against the rules. He whimpered with tears in the corners of his eyes.

 

That was the fifth time that day that Sanghyuk had turned on the vibrator that was stuck up his ass, only to stop before he found his release. It had stopped being uncomfortable having the plug inside him sooner than he would have thought. In fact, whenever he moved, the pressure filling him turned him on. Knowing that Sanghyuk knew it was there, knowing the customers knew nothing, he had never felt so hot.

 

But after so many hours of frustration, Taekwoon didn’t know if he could take anymore.  
Sanghyuk sauntered up to him and whispered in his ear, “You like being seen, you little slut?”

 

Taekwoon shook his head. He realized his mistake when another customer walked in and the younger man immediately turned the vibrator on to the highest setting.

 

“Ah~” Taekwoon let out involuntarily, blushing furiously at the customer’s odd stare.

 

The man ordered a cappuccino and Taekwoon nearly spilled the steamed milk everywhere when his hips rutted forward to try and relieve the tension built up in his hard cock. He quickly handed the man his drink and hoped the day would be over soon so he could close the shop and have Sanghyuk in him. The image of the other man pushing his full cock inside him instead of the vibrator sent a shock of pleasure through him, and he moaned Sanghyuk’s name.

 

Sanghyuk was leaning over the counter, smirking. “Do you like that, bitch?”

 

Taekwoon nodded, cheeks burning with shame as he humped the air in front of him. The vibrator shut off again, and he cried out.

 

“Please, Sanghyuk, let me come.” He was so built up that he was ready to do anything to come.

 

Sanghyuk smirked at the wreck Taekwoon had become. “Get the whipped cream.” The order sent a rush of arousal to Taekwoon’s cock, and he somehow got even harder.

 

“Should I lock the door?” Taekwoon asked hesitantly.

 

“No, we wouldn’t want to lose any customers,” Sanghyuk said with an evil grin.

 

Taekwoon retrieved the whipped cream from the refrigerator and brought it back to where Sanghyuk was now standing behind the counter. Taekwoon handed him the whipped cream and looked up at the slightly bigger man questioningly.

 

“Get on your knees,” Sanghyuk ordered. Taekwoon sunk down, awaiting further orders, hungry to have Sanghyuk’s cock in his mouth. He groaned when he saw the outline of the younger man’s cock straining against his tight jeans. WIthout thinking, he leaned forward to mouth the cock through the fabric. Sanghyuk groaned, pushing Taekwoon’s mouth away. He looked up, confused, unable to think clearly through his lust.

 

Without pause, Sanghyuk undid his pants and released his hard erection. It almost looked painful, and Taekwoon licked his lips in anticipation. Sanghyuk shook up the can of whipped cream and sprayed the white cream along the length of his cock.

 

He looked down at Taekwoon and smiled. “Open up wide.” Sanghyuk sprayed whipped cream into Taekwoon’s mouth past the point of comfort. The white foam plopped out of his mouth and dribbled down the chest of his uniform.

 

Sanghyuk groaned in anticipation. “Clean that up, you slut.”

 

Taekwoon swallowed down the cream in his mouth and scooted forward to comply with the order. He knew exactly how Sanghyuk liked it. He opened up and let the hard cock in as deep as he could, lapping at the cream as his head moved back. He licked every inch of the pulsing cock. The panting he heard from the man above him encouraged him to continue.

 

Taekwoon licked the slit on the head just as the bell of the cafe door rang again. With a wicked thought, he took the cock deep into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks around it, sucking relentlessly. Sanghyuk couldn’t have stopped him if he wanted to and was forced to take the customer’s order with Taekwoon’s mouth working up and down his cock, sucking and licking his length.

 

Sanghyuk quickly made the hot chocolate, topped it with whipped cream, and watched the customer leave. He was about to chide Taekwoon when he drew back, focusing on just the tip of his shaft where Sanghyuk was most sensitive. His remark was cut off by a violent groan as he came, pulsing hot and thick into Taekwoon’s mouth. His boyfriend lapped up every drop seductively, then stood to kiss Sanghyuk.

 

Taekwoon let the younger man taste his own come as he swept his tongue into Sanghyuk’s mouth, grinding his hips against him, seeking relief that was just out of reach. Sanghyuk came to his senses and pushed Taekwoon away. He turned the vibrating plug back on in punishment.

 

“You naughty bitch. Do I have to teach you a lesson?” Sanghyuk grabbed Taekwoon’s cock through the fabric of his pants, and his hips jutted forward shamelessly.

 

“Ah, please...” Taekwoon could barely speak through the arousal.

 

“What do you want?” Sanghyuk demanded. “You have to tell me so I can help you.” He turned the vibrator to the highest setting again for a moment before turning it off.

 

Taekwoon was beyond caring. He was ready to beg for anything if only he could have that huge hot cock inside of him filling him to the brim. “Fuck me Sanghyuk. Give me your cock. I need you in me now.”

 

“Fuck.” Sanghyuk pushed Taekwoon down on the cold hard floor. “Take off your pants.”

 

Taekwoon shimmied out of his jeans and peeled off his briefs, sticky with so much precome that had leaked out during the day.

 

“You’re so filthy,” Sanghyuk said with a smirk. Taekwoon whimpered, and he continued, “Take the plug out. Let me see you.”

 

Taekwoon’s trembling hand reached down to his oversensitive ass. He pulled the plug out slowly with a low moan. His hole contracted around the air at the sudden loss. Sanghyuk groaned at the sight.

 

“Do you want my cock in you? You want me to fill you up with my seed?” Sanghyuk taunted him, his own cock growing harder again by the moment.

 

“Ah, yes, I need you in me. I’ve been thinking about it inside of me all day. Please, Sanghyuk!” Taekwoon pleaded at his younger boyfriend, opening his legs wider in invitation. Sanghyuk smirked again, grabbing the whipped cream off the counter. He shoved the tip inside Taekwoon and shot the cream out of the can. The cool cream filled Taekwoon’s hole and melted out, dripping onto the floor. Sanghyuk bent down and licked a drip that had escaped, and Taekwoon moaned. Sanghyuk shot the last of the whipped cream on his hand and rubbed it over his fully hardened dick.

 

“Open yourself for me,” Sanghyuk ordered. Taekwoon pulled his ass cheeks apart in invitation. Sanghyuk lined up the tip of his cock with Taekwoon’s entrance, still stretched open from the plug he’d had in all day. Sanghyuk pushed in with meticulous care, but Taekwoon was about to lose himself from need and pushed his hips down, taking all of Sanghyuk in at once.

 

Despite the preparation from the plug, Taekwoon’s walls stretched tight with Sanghyuk inside him. Melted cream seeped out of his opening, and Sanghyuk moved, slowly at first, but neither of them wanted to take their time.

 

Taekwoon’s hips lifted up desperately to meet each of Sanghyuk’s thrusts. He started to cry out with each shove, his voice reaching volumes that he only found during sex with Sanghyuk. The two of them met each other faster and faster until Taekwoon came hard, squirting hot thick ropes of come onto his chest without having his cock touched at all. Sanghyuk thrust into him a few more times until he too was shuddering into Taekwoon, releasing his load again. He pulled out panting Taekwoon’s name.

 

Sanghyuk dragged his fingers through the come and melted cream dripping out of Taekwoon’s ass and stuck them into the older man’s mouth. Taekwoon obediently sucked the digits clean, moaning against them.

 

“Clean this up,” Sanghyuk ordered, and retreated to the bathroom to clean himself off so they could close shop and head home.

 

The bell of the shop rang and Taekwoon swore, standing up to greet the customer. He probably looked like a mess, and he didn’t even have time to pull his pants back on all the way. He took the customer’s order as calmly as possible.

 

“I’d like a chocolate banana smoothie—with whipped cream,” the customer said.

 

Taekwoon blushed. “Okay, but we’re all out of whipped cream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> I...I don't really know how this happened, but there it is. Was. //ㅅ// *runs away into the woods and hides behind a tree*
> 
> Thanks again to the fantastic sunshineinwriting for being beta on this one~!
> 
> (The working title for this one was "Lucky Baristas AKA What have I done?" Shout out to my friend for the current title suggestion~)


End file.
